Trouble
by kosa0504
Summary: There's a new student at William McKinley High, and she's stirring up trouble for the Glee kids, especially Quinn Fabray. femslash Quinn/? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A new student comes to William McKinley High and stirs up trouble with Glee Club. femslash Quinn/?_

Mr. Shue stood in front of the William McKinley High School Glee Club with a new student standing next to him. He waited until the group stopped talking amongst each other and gave him their full attention.

"Alright gang, today we have a new student joining our glee club," Mr. Shue said, gesturing to figure beside him. "I'd like to introduce you to Colby Jackson. Colby comes to us from San Francisco. Do you want to say a few words about yourself, Colby?" Mr Shue asked.

Colby's heart raced as she was put on the spot in front of the group. The normally outgoing girl had been quite shy all day at her new school, which was the complete opposite in ever aspect from the school she had just left. She scanned the Glee Club's faces for a moment, not one of them, apart from maybe the shaggy, blonde haired kid appeared to be gay. That ruled out coming out to the group right away. Colby opted for a simple response, "No."

"Oh, well okay," said Mr. Shue. He turned his attention back to the group. "Now I expect you all to welcome Colby into the group and include her in what we're doing."

Puck spoke up, "Wait, Colby's a girl?" Lauren, who was sitting next to Puck, smacked him in the arm.

Mr. Shue turned beat red embarrassed. Colby just rolled her eyes and smiled. She thought it was hilarious. People always mistook her for a guy, since she had short cropped brown hair and wore mostly guys clothes, baggie jeans, polos, button down shirts, and boxers. Today she was in full butch mode, clad in baggy jeans and a black American Eagle polo. Her hair was styled with gel. Apart from her short stature, at first glance she looked like a guy, and she liked it that way.

"I'm sorry about him," said Mr. Shue, referring to Puck.

"It's okay," said Colby. "It happens all the time."

"Right, well anyway, welcome to glee club," smiled Mr. Shue. "Why don't you have a seat with everyone?"

Colby nodded and sat down in the front row next to the full figured black girl.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes," said the diva. Colby smiled and nodded hello. "Don't worry about Puck," Mercedes said, referring to the tough looking guy with the shaved head. "He's a good guy, just kind of dumb."

"Hey! I heard that," said Puck.

"It's kinda true," said the bigger girl with the glasses sitting next to Puck. "I'm Lauren." Lauren reached out to shake Colby's hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Colby.

Mr. Shue began to explain to the group their new assignment for the week, another partner contest. He said he was going to spilt the group up into pairs, and they were to pick a song relating to puppy love, new love, crushes.

"Mr. Shue must be having a good time with Ms. Holiday," the gorgeous brunette sitting behind her whispered to the tall, clueless looking boy she was sitting next to. He nodded in agreement.

"First, before I start pairing people off, Colby, what part do you sing?"

"Alto," said Colby.

"Good. With the addition of Colby, we have an odd number of students, so one group will have three people in it."

"What's the prize for whoever wins?" asked the might-be-gay, blonde boy sitting in the back.

"Good question Sam. The winners will be able to choose one of the songs we are doing for sectionals. They will also be treated to movie tickets."

The group mumbled in agreement. Some wanted to be able to choose a song for sectionals, while others wanted the movie tickets, since movie prices had nearly doubled at the local movie theater in the past year. Colby could care less for either.

"Another reason I'm choosing partners for you is to get you to interact with other members of the group that you might not normally like to or want to interact with. This group has done some good things this past year to come together, but you're still not quite there when it comes to teamwork. I hope this will help change that a bit. Okay, groups: Finn and Mercedes, Puck and Tina, Lauren and Mike, Quinn and Colby, Brittany and Sam, and lastly, Santana, Artie and Rachel. Alright, get with your partners and get to work, you'll be performing on Friday."

Colby looked around for her partner, Quinn. As the group began to split, Colby noticed an incredibly gorgeous, blonde girl looking at her. Colby got up and approached the girl.

"Are you Quinn?" asked Colby. Quinn nodded. "So, I guess we're partners."

"I guess so," Quinn said.

Colby sat down next to Quinn. "So, got any song ideas?"

"Are you gay?" asked Quinn, ignoring the question Colby just asked.

Colby smirked. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Why does it matter?" asked Colby.

"It doesn't. I was just curious."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" asked Colby.

Quinn laughed. "Please. I've had sleepovers with Santana and Brittany. Girl-on-girl doesn't weird me out."

Colby was confused. "Who are Santana and Brittany?" Quinn pointed them out amongst the pairs working around the room. "Damn," Colby said, thinking about the two girls getting it on. "And they're together?"

"Sort of. They're not out, but everyone knows."

"Interesting. Any other gay kids at this school?" Colby asked.

"No, not anymore. There was Kurt, but he transferred. He was being bullied. Which, by the way, you should watch out for."

"Yeah, will do. Thanks," said Colby. Quinn shrugged. Colby and Quinn sat in semi-awkward silence for a while. Colby didn't want to keep checking Quinn out, but she just couldn't help it. The girl was simply beautiful, and Colby had a thing for blondes.

"So, songs?" Colby said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm not that good at picking songs."

"Alright, well…" Colby pulled out her iPod and began scrolling through her playlists. "Puppy love, crushes… How about 'For You I Will' by Teddy Geiger?"

"How do we make that a duet?" asked Quinn.

"Good point. Okay… 'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble?"

Quinn considered it. "That might work. It's a possibility. What else do you have?"

Colby kept thumbing through her playlists. "Okay, puppy love… what comes to mind when you think of puppy love?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Like, cute, innocent, first love."

"Right, so what if we did something a little different then? Like an oldies song? I mean, a lot of songs now a days are about breaking up and angst-y stuff like that. Oldies songs are all about beginning love, being cute and innocent and in love. Here, listen to this," Colby said. Quinn took one earbud to listen to Colby's iPod. Colby played "I Want to Hold Your Hand" from the movie Across the Universe.

A smile formed on Quinn's face as she listened to the song. It was pretty perfect, sweet, simple, and Quinn thought it would work pretty well as a duet.

"I like it," Quinn said when the song finished.

"And you're okay with singing this song with a dyke, right? I mean, we can always pick a song to pretend to sing about the same boy."

"No, it's fine. I'll just pretend you're a boy," said Quinn, intrigued that Colby would challenge her like that.

"Works for me," laughed Colby. "I once dated a girl for two weeks before she realized I was a girl."

Quinn was fascinated by Colby's openness about her sexuality. While Kurt had been openly gay, he never really talked about liking boys or anything. And though Santana and Brittany were together, they never talked about other girls.

The other pairs were beginning to wrap things up and leave.

"So, where do you want to work on this? We could stay here or go to my place?" said Colby.

"If we go to your place, promise you won't hit on me?" said Quinn with a smile.

"That's fine. You're probably straight anyway," laughed Colby. She grabbed her backpack and started for the door.

"Probably?" exclaimed Quinn as she followed Colby.

Colby turned to look at Quinn and smirked.

Quinn followed Colby in her car to Colby's house. On the drive, Colby contemplated her day. While William McKinley High School wasn't ideal, Colby thought it would be okay for her last two years in school. The staff seemed nice enough, though she thought she might have given the kooky Guidance Counselor a minor heart attack by her appearance. None of her teachers quite knew what to make of her. She suspected none of them had ever encountered an out butch, lesbian student before. The only teacher who made an effort to get to know Colby was Mr. Shue.

After Spanish class, Mr. Shue asked Colby a few questions to get to know her, like why she moved, what her interests were, if she wanted to get involved in a school club or two. Colby mentioned she loved singing and had been in the choir at her old school. That's when Glee Club was brought up. Mr. Shue was insistent that Colby join, or at least check it out. Colby was a bit hesitant, but Mr. Shue was so enthusiastic, so she thought, what the hell?

No one was home when Colby and Quinn got to the house. Colby's house was nice, if small. Quinn and Colby stood in the living room for an awkward moment. Colby broke the silence and suggested drinks. Soda? Quinn agreed, she would drink whatever. Colby excused herself to go get the drinks.

Quinn looked around the room. She found herself looking at framed pictures scattered around the room. Most of the pictures were of two middle-aged women in different settings, on the beach, at a parade, in Paris, and a few pictures of the two women with Colby. Quinn figured Colby must have two moms.

When Colby came back in the room, Quinn asked about the pictures.

"Oh, those are my aunts. I live with them."

"Where are your parents?" Quinn asked, and then immediately regretted it. _What if her parents are dead or in prison, you idiot! _Quinn thought to herself.

Colby smiled, "My parents are in Chile right now. My dad is a geologist. He studies earthquakes, so he's down there for two years studying the aftereffects of their earthquake."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, and my mom teaches English in a high school down there. I didn't want to go with them, so my aunts offered to take care of me until I graduate."

"Awesome," Quinn said, relieved that her parents were alive and very much well.

"Yeah, so..." Colby said.

"We should probably..." said Quinn.

"Yeah..." said Colby. She went over to the stereo system in the living room and plugged in her iPod. "I'm gonna quick print out the lyrics so we can split them up," said Colby. "Why don't you listen to the song and start thinking about choreography?"

Quinn nodded and Colby excused herself from the room. When Colby left, Quinn put the song on repeat and began thinking about what the two of them would do. Quinn walked around the room and looked at the pictures. She was very facinated by Colby's aunts. The couple looked very happy on the pictures. Seeing this made Quinn kind of uncomfortable. Not the part about two women together, but that they were happy.

Throughout Quinn's life, she had been taught that gay people were going to hell, that they were sinners, less than straight people. And while Quinn didn't necessarily believe any of that, those teachings still affected her. Seeing two women living together, happy and seemingly "normal", caused a bit of psychological cognitive dissonance in her.

When Colby returned to the living room, she found Quinn looking at a picture of her and her aunts.

"My aunts took me camping over the summer in northern Minnesota. That's my aunt Kathi, my dad's sister, on the left of me, and her wife, my aunt Sharon, on the right."

"That's nice. I didn't know we had any lesbians in Lima."

"Of course not, it's not like my aunts walk around with a big neon sign above their heads that says 'lesbian'. They blend in with every other straight person in this city."

"Yeah, I guess so. What do they do?" asked Quinn, curious about this new world she was now in.

"Kathi works at the hospital as a pharmacist, and Sharon is in upper management at the Ford dealership."

"Oh."

"Yeah, pretty normal," said Colby.

"I guess so," agreed Quinn. They were normal. So why was Quinn still uneasy about everything?

"So, we should probably get working on this."

Quinn and Colby sat down to divvy up the parts of the song. When they started to practice singing together, they found that their voices fit perfectly together. Colby was able to harmonize with Quinn effortlessly. After an hour, they had the whole song worked out as far as music went.

"So," Colby said, walking Quinn out to her car. "Want to meet here tomorrow after school and work on the choreography?"

"Yeah, sounds good. 3:30?"

"Works for me. I guess I'll see you at school then," said Colby with a wink. Quinn blushed and nodded. When Quinn had driven off, Colby smirked. One day at a new school and she already had a new crush. The next step was going to be seducing the gorgeous blonde girl, and judging from Colby's track record with "straight" girls, this should be a piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby held Quinn in her arms. They were practicing their duet assignment, and Colby was teaching Quinn how to swing dance. Quinn was picking up the steps very easily, and within an hour they had the choreography almost perfected.

Quinn was surprisingly enjoying Colby's company. After two days of practicing their duet, they had developed an easy friendship. Even Colby's comments about her sexuality or her aunts didn't phase Quinn anymore. They were even starting to develop a flirty banter between them.

Colby spun Quinn and then dipped her. That's how they were going to end the song. After a moment, Colby pulled Quinn back up. Their eyes met while their arms were still around each other. Quinn was the first to blush, and she pulled out of Colby's arms.

"God, Colby, stop trying to seduce me," Quinn said playfully.

"You know you like it," Colby flirted. "Water?"

Quinn nodded as she caught her breath from dancing. Colby went into the kitchen to get them both a glass of water. Quinn followed and sat at the kitchen table.

"I think were pretty good for this," said Quinn.

"Yeah, definitely," agreed Colby. "You're a really good dancer."

"You too, where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I took lessons when I was a kid. Did a few ballroom dancing competitions."

"That's cool," said Quinn. She studied Colby for a moment as she sipped her glass of water. If she had no idea that Colby was a girl, Quinn would have been incredibly attracted to the butch lesbian as a guy. And even though Quinn knew Colby was a girl, Quinn still found herself trying to deny the attraction that had formed. She didn't know what to make of the attraction. Was she now gay? Or was she still straight, given that Colby looked so much like a guy?

Quinn found herself unexplainably drawn to the short-haired, masculine girl. She loved the feeling she got when they danced, she felt protected in Colby's arms in a way she had never felt before. Colby was better at being a "boy" in a relationship than the real boys she had dated.

Colby wondered how she was going to finally put the finishing touches on her seduction of Quinn. The dancing had been a great idea, it got them touching and in each others personal spaces in a comfortable way. Maybe with another dance, Colby could finally kiss Quinn. And she knew after that, there would be no way the gorgeous blonde could resist her.

"So," Quinn said, breaking the silence. "How about you show me some more dance moves?"

Colby smiled at the challenge. Perfect.

Colby went over to Quinn and pulled her into Colby's arms. "Tango?" Quinn nodded, a little taken aback by Colby's forwardness. Colby explained the steps and their posture. Quinn followed Colby's direction well, and eventually they were tangoing around the living room.

Colby pressed Quinn even closer to her body and heard Quinn gasp at the contact. "Is that okay?" whispered Colby. Quinn nodded and shivered slightly at Colby's breath on her neck.

Colby pulled her head back, her cheek brushing against Quinn's until they were face to face. Quinn took in a ragged breath as Colby tentatively touched her lips to Quinn's. Their first kiss was painfully slow. Colby wanted to feel Quinn out, see if the other girl would be okay with the brand new stimulation.

Quinn didn't resist the kiss in the least. Colby's lips were surprisingly soft, and Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach as they kissed. There was an electricity between them that exploded when Colby deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping against Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn moaned as she opened her mouth against Colby's, allowing their tongues to meet in the middle.

Colby held Quinn tightly, one hand on the small of Quinn's back, and the other threading through Quinn's hair on the back of her head. Quinn's hands gripped Colby's biceps, squeezing tighter with each pass of Colby's tongue. Quinn had never been kissed so thoroughly and had never felt so much from one kiss in her life.

"Colby, we're home!" yelled Colby's aunt, Kathi. The girls had been so distracted by their kisses that they didn't register the slam of a car door or the noise of the door to the garage being opened. The interruption broke the spell between Quinn and Colby. Quinn pulled out of Colby's arms, wide-eyed.

"I should…" muttered Quinn, "I need to… I really should go." Quinn picked up her backpack and rushed out the door. Colby stood there, dumbfounded and not quite registering what had just happened.

"Hey Colbs. How was your day?" asked Kathi as her and Sharon walked into the living room.

"Ugh, you guys have the worst timing in the world!" Colby said angrily and ran up the stairs to her room.

Sharon and Kathi exchanged confused looks. "What just happened?" asked Sharon.

"I think we may have interrupted something," said Kathi, noticing the way the living room was arranged.

"Oops," Sharon laughed.

Colby sat on her bed, head in her hands. She couldn't shake the feeling of the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. Colby had kissed a lot of girls, some kisses had meant something, some kisses were just for fun, but never had a kiss shaken her so much. It scared Colby, truly terrified her.

For the past four years, since she had come out at the age of 13, Colby had been a love-'em-and-leave-'em sort of girl. She was quite experienced with seducing girls and had left a trail of broken hearts when she left San Francisco. She had a few serious relationships and many not-so-serious relationships, but never had Colby felt so completely dismantled like she did right then. Colby had gotten what she wanted and so much more.

But at what cost? Colby didn't do relationships. Not anymore. Too many tears, too much drama. And straight girls? They were the worst. Too many questions, too much uncertainty. Quinn wasn't going to be any different. Even if the chemistry was there. Even if the kiss had been out-of-this-world. Even with the intense attraction, Quinn would be too difficult to be with.

Colby weighed the consequences. In the end, the intense butterflies in her stomach won out. She would pursue Quinn as another conquest. She would keep her heart safe, but give in to the need to satisfy her urges.

The motto for her life was painted in navy blue on her bedroom wall, "_Seek pleasure, Avoid pain_". Colby stared at the quote as she made up her mind. Today would be no different than any other day. Pleasure over pain, no matter the cost to anyone else.

Quinn rushed home as fast as she could and barricaded herself in her room. Her lips felt like they were on fire and every part of her body was overly sensitive. Her heart was racing and her stomach was doing flip-flops. And the feelings stirring between her legs were unlike anything she had ever felt before. Quinn laid on the bright purple comforter on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Every nerve in her body twitched, and she tried to shift positions to alleviate the aching. She was terrified and shaken to her core. Everything Quinn was ever taught to believe told her that what she had just done was bad, sinful, wrong. Nothing she had been taught ever told her how good it might make her feel.

Despite that, Quinn had been taught to resist things that felt too good, to practice self-control, to not be hedonistic. So she tried to resist. She tried and failed. She closed her eyes and let her hands carry out the fantasies running wild in her imagination.

Behind the safety of her bedroom door, Quinn could give into the urges she resisted throughout the day. Sure, she felt guilty as hell afterward, praying for forgiveness and vowing never to do those things again. But in a few days time, she'd give in again.

Quinn decided she would try not to remember what had happened at school the next day. She would ignore Colby, maybe even bully her a little just to make it clear she had no interest in her. She would suppress her feelings, no matter how intense they might be. Quinn Fabray was not gay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Colby felt the slushie before she saw it coming. Walking down the hall, a Cheerio in a too-short skirt caught Colby's attention, and while she was casually checking the girl out, something cold, wet and purple was thrown on her face. Colby whipped around to see who had thrown the drink on her. Two large football players were watching her as they walked away, laughing.

"Better start liking dick before you get another one of those in your face, dyke!" yelled one of the boys.

Colby turned red and before she knew it, her fists managed to connect with the face of the boy that had yelled at her. Colby landed two, three, four punches before someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the football player.

"All three of you, Principal's office, now!" yelled Mr. Schue, letting go of Colby. The one football player held his bloody nose as his friend, still amazed at watching the boy get beat up by a girl half his size, led him down the hall towards the Principal's office. Colby, still fuming, stomped behind. The crowd of students that had watched the incident slowly dispersed.

Colby wiped her face with the towel provided by Mr. Schue. She had calmed down a little since arriving in Principal Figgins' office. The two football players sat on the couch opposite Colby and Mr. Schue on the other couch. Figgins sat on a chair in between the couches.

"Alright, tell me what happened," Figgins said, directing his question at David Karofsky, the football player with the bloody nose.

"She attacked me!" the boy said incredulously. "I want her suspended."

"Uh, I'm covered in sticky grape slushie, and they called me a dyke. I plead self-defense," Colby replied.

"William, what did you see?" asked Figgins.

"I heard yelling in the hallway and when I got to them, Colby was covered in slushie and punching David."

"Did you throw a slushie on Ms. Jackson?" Figgins asked the two football players.

"No, Principal Figgins, it slipped from my hand. I tried to apologize but she went crazy," said David Karofsky.

"Bullshit!" Colby exclaimed.

"Colby…" warned Mr. Schuester.

"David, I'm not inclined to believe you given your history here at William McKinley—"

"But Principal Figgins—" David interrupted.

Figgins held up his hand, stopping Karofsky's protest. "I'm giving all three of you two days of in-school suspension. Report down to Coach Beiste's room immediately."

The two football players grumbled as they walked out of the room. Colby sighed and followed them out. There was no use fighting this, given she had been the one to throw a few punches, and she was glad the two boys were at least getting the same punishment. Before she stepped out into the hallway, Mr. Schuester stopped her.

"Colby, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

"It's not like I have another choice."

"You do have another choice. You could just give in and take the bullying. That's what a lot of other students do, and that's why we have such a hard time controlling it. If no one reports it happening, nothing is going to get done about it. I hope you stick up for yourself in the future. I can only help once it gets brought to Figgins attention."

"I'll definitely keep sticking up for myself, no worries about that."

"Good." Mr. Schue smiled. "You have my support."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

* * *

Colby got to Glee a few minutes late, given she had to change her shirt after sitting in detention all day with a big, sticky, purple stain on it. She was thankful for clean gym clothes in her locker, otherwise she would have had to sing with the purple stain on her shirt.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to change," Colby said. Mr. Schue nodded in understanding and continued explaining the schedule for the afternoon. Colby sat down next to Quinn in the middle row. Quinn avoided eye contact and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Alright, take a few moments to check in with your partners and then we'll start," said Mr. Schue.

"Hey," Colby said to Quinn.

"Hi," Quinn said quietly.

"You ready?" asked Colby.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Colby figured Quinn might act uncomfortable around her given what had transpired between them the night before, but Colby wasn't going to let that stop her from continuing to try to charm the gorgeous blonde.

"So, you were right about the bullying," Colby said.

"What?"

"I got two slushies dumped on me this morning."

"Oh," Quinn said, not sure how to respond. Her gut reaction was one of disgust and anger at whoever threw those slushies. And then Quinn felt guilty for even contemplating bullying the girl last night.

"Yeah. Then I gave one of them a bloody nose," Colby said proudly.

"What!"

Colby chuckled, "Yeah. You didn't think I wasn't going to defend myself, did you? Those fuckers had it coming."

Quinn smiled. She was proud of Colby for sticking up for herself, especially since no one in the school who got bullied had ever stuck up for themselves before. Kurt had tried to, but in the end, the terrorization had been too much and made him leave.

Other groups made their intentions known that they wanted to perform first. Quinn and Colby were shy and in the end, they went last.

"Alright, Colby, Quinn, you're the last ones up."

Colby and Quinn stood in front of the Glee club, and the band began to play their song. Quinn sang first as Colby clapped to the rhythm.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
_

_I think you'll understand  
_

_When I say that something  
_

Colby joined Quinn for the next lyrics as she held out her hand. Quinn took it and they danced.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand  
_

_I wanna hold your hand  
_

Colby sung the next verse and turned on the charm.

_Oh, please, say to me  
_

_You'll let me be your man  
_

_and please, say to me_

They both sang as they danced during the chorus.

_You'll let me hold your hand  
_

_Now let me hold your hand  
_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
_

_It's such a feeling  
_

_That my love  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I can't hide  
_

The Glee club was loving their duet. They clapped along during the verses and swayed to the beat, and none of them could miss the chemistry between Colby and Quinn as they sang and danced together. After the last lyric, Colby spun Quinn and dipped her. The Glee club burst into applause and cheers, but Colby and Quinn were in their own world. Colby pulled Quinn back up and Quinn blushed. The electricity that sparked between them yesterday was still there, and seemed to have been intensified by their performance.

"Quinn, Colby, wonderful performance!" exclaimed Mr. Schue, breaking the girls out of their gaze. "You were both excellent, and great song choice."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," said Quinn, returning to her seat to put some distance between her and Colby.

"Oh, Mr. Schue, can I make an announcement?" asked Colby.

"Sure, the floor is yours."

"Great," Colby turned to the Glee club. "I know I'm new here and you don't know me that well, but I'd like to change that. I'm performing this weekend at Club Lambda and it would be really cool if you could all come and support me. It's sixteen-plus and the doors open at 9pm Saturday night. The drag show starts at 10pm."

"Wait," said Rachel. "Drag show?"

"Yeah. I'm performing in it."

"You're a drag king?" said Rachel.

"Yep."

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Rachel. "I will most definitely be there!"

"I love me some drag queens," said Mercedes. "I'm gonna text Kurt and Blaine, they'll need to be apart of this."

"Wait, what's a drag show?" asked Finn.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh Finn, you're so sheltered. No worries, we will educate you. You're coming along."

"And so are you," said Lauren to Puck.

Colby smiled as Rachel organized the Glee club into a field trip to her performance. Mike and Tina said they couldn't make it due to a family dinner, and Artie was going to be gone over the weekend, but the rest of the Glee club was excited about the prospect of a drag show.

As the Glee club dismissed, Colby pulled Quinn aside.

"So, are you coming tomorrow?" asked Colby.

"Yeah. Britt and San really wanted to go since it's a gay bar, and they're dragging me along."

"I hope you're being dragged willingly."

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "It should be an interesting night."

"Oh, it will be. I'll see you tomorrow," Colby said and planted a lingering kiss on Quinn's cheek. Colby walked out of the choir room leaving Quinn to bite her bottom lip to subdue the ache in her core. If Quinn hadn't been sure before, she was sure now that Colby was trying to seduce her, and though Quinn hated to admit it, Colby's charm was working.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn had never been to a gay bar before, let alone one that was having a drag night, nor had any of the glee club members that accompanied her. Lauren and Mercedes were excitedly pointing out the drag queens, Kurt and Blaine were checking out every hot guy in the place, Brittany and Santana were making out while a number of women watched, Puck was doing his best to attach himself to Lauren, Finn had his arm around Rachel possessively, and Sam was trying not to be uncomfortable as guys checked him out.

The group of teenagers found seats near the stage to watch the performance. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel pulled out wads of dollar bills for their group to tip the performers, the three of them having been to drag shows before at Gay Pride events.

Quinn looked around for Brittany and Santana, who had not followed the group to their seats. Quinn thought they were probably out on the dance floor enjoying the attention of all the lesbians in the bar. Quinn felt a small twinge of jealousy. The girls may not have been out at school, but they were at least comfortable enough with themselves to show affection there amongst like-minded people. Whereas Quinn was sitting there, convinced that someone might point at her and scream, "Closeted dyke over here!"

Quinn was so caught up in her thoughts she completely missed the first couple of drag numbers. After a few classic drag queen songs, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Cher, and Dolly Parton, it was Colby's turn to perform. The MC, a flamboyant and campy drag queen, introduced Colby, "…And now give it up for our favorite baby king, Jack Emmov!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at Colby's drag name. Colby walked out on stage when the music started playing. Colby wore jeans and a polo, and she looked mostly like she always did, with the exception of being bound and a full goatee now on her chin. Colby, now as Jack, looked pretty damn convincing, and Quinn was suddenly very attracted to Jack.

Jack lip-synced to "Double Vision" by 3OH!3. He was cocky and cool, sexy and sort of a douche-bag. He worked the room and flirted with the women—and men—that tipped him. Quinn followed Lauren, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel up to the stage to tip Jack. They all got kisses on the cheek from Jack, but Quinn's kiss lasted a little longer than the others and Jack winked at her before he went to collect tips from other fans.

As Quinn watched Jack perform, she felt a little jealous of all the women fawning over him and the attention he gave the women. She didn't quite know why, but Quinn wanted that attention on her and only her.

A few more drag queens performed before Jack came back on stage for his next song. He danced and lip-synced to "Hypnotize U" by NERD. As Jack performed, he kept catching Quinn's gaze. His intense presence on stage sent shivers up Quinn's spine. The song worked. Quinn was certainly hypnotized by Jack.

After the drag show was over, Colby came out and greeted her friends. She had taken off the goatee since it had gotten incredibly itchy but she remained bound. The Glee kids all raved about Colby's performance. As they were praising her, Colby tried to catch Quinn's eye, but Quinn was shyly avoiding eye contact with the butch girl.

The group went off to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of their evening at the gay bar. Colby caught Quinn's arm and guided her away from the rest of the group and over to a secluded corner of the bar.

"So what do you think?" asked Colby.

"About what?" said Quinn shyly.

"The show? The bar? Anything?"

"The show was good. You were good," said Quinn.

"Good. Just good?"

"Well, I have nothing to compare this too, so yeah, you were good."

Colby laughed. "Okay, I get it. And the bar?"

"I'm not gay," Quinn blurted out.

"I never said you were. Is this about the kiss?"

"I just… I wanted to make that clear," Quinn said, ignoring the question.

"Quinn, just because we kissed… it doesn't make you gay," Colby said. Quinn looked away, embarrassed. "Sexuality is more than one kiss. It's a lot more complicated than just gay and straight. Trust me." Colby touched Quinn's cheek, and Quinn met Colby's eyes. The electricity that sparked between them was palpable, and as much as Quinn wanted to resist it, she just couldn't deny their chemistry.

Luckily, before Quinn could give in to that chemistry, Colby broke eye contact first. "Wanna dance?" Colby asked. Before Quinn could answer, Colby took Quinn's hand in her own and pulled her out into the middle of the overly crowded dance floor. She took Quinn into her arms and they began dancing to the rhythm of the thumping music.

The two girls swayed and grinded on the dance floor. At first Quinn was self-conscious. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them. But once she realized that no one cared if she was dancing with a girl or not, she relaxed into Colby's body and lost herself in the flood of sensations their dancing was producing.

* * *

Quinn wasn't entirely wrong about someone watching them, though. On the opposite end of the bar, Kurt and Blaine watched Colby and Quinn's interaction with great interest.

"You don't think…?" Blaine trailed off.

"I have no other explanation for this," said Kurt. "You should have seen the chemistry between them during their duet yesterday."

"And the look on Quinn's face when Jack was performing…" added Blaine.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Rachel as she approached the two boys.

Kurt nodded in the direction of the dance floor. Rachel turned and looked at the crowd.

"I don't see anything," she said. After a moment, the crowd parted a little and Rachel got a glimpse of Colby and Quinn dancing dangerously close to one another.

* * *

Every nerve ending in Quinn's body felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes and reminded herself to keep breathing as Colby's hands slid up and down her sides and back. Their hips pressed together and Colby leaned in close to Quinn's face.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Colby in Quinn's ear.

Quinn blushed and nuzzled her cheek against Colby's. Her heart fluttered, and she felt incredibly overwhelmed with such a sweet declaration.

* * *

Rachel watched as Colby whispered something in Quinn's ear. Quinn blushed and nuzzled against Colby's face.

"Oh. My. God," said Rachel.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed.

"Well… that's… different," said Rachel, still trying to process what she had just seen.

Mercedes walked up to the trio as they stared at the crowded dancing floor, hoping to catch another glimpse of the two girls.

"Are you guys drunk?" Mercedes asked due to the look on their faces.

"What?" said Kurt, momentarily breaking out of his concentration. "Oh, no, we're… well, look." Kurt gestured to the crowd.

Mercedes looked into the crowd and her eyes went wide. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "You guys don't think…?"

"We have no other explanation," said Kurt.

"No, but my girl Quinn is straight, like really straight," said Mercedes. She looked back out to the two girls as they danced. "I think…"

"Mercedes is right," Rachel said, "Quinn's probably just confused. She's thinking of Colby as Jack, as a boy."

"That's plausible," said Blaine. "He—she is really convincing."

"I don't know…" Kurt shook his head. He turned back to look at the girls. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed. The three other teens looked back to the dance floor and their jaws dropped.

* * *

Almost in slow motion, Colby pressed her lips against Quinn's. Quinn immediately leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Colby's waist. They swayed to the music as they kissed. Colby sucked Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth, and Quinn moaned.

Every emotion, every feeling poured out through their kiss. For a moment, the crowd around them ceased to exist, and all that was left was their lips, their hands, their bodies. Quinn was delirious, overcome and completely drunk with pleasure.

*Crash*

Two drunken gay men collided with Quinn and Colby, breaking them out of their lip-lock. Just like that, the spell was broken. Quinn, having momentarily realized what she had been doing and whom with, rushed off the dance floor.

"Quinn, wait!" Colby yelled as she pursued Quinn.

* * *

"Oh my God," Rachel said.

"What just happened?" asked Mercedes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I believe we have just witnessed Quinn Fabray coming out of her shell," said Kurt in an overly dramatic way.

"Do you think we should follow them?" asked Mercedes.

"Let me be the voice of reason here and say that Quinn and Colby probably need figure this out themselves, alone," said Blaine.

Disappointed, the three Glee members nodded their heads and conceded the point to Blaine.

* * *

"Quinn, please!" yelled Colby as she stepped outside, a few paces behind Quinn.

"I can't do this," said Quinn, turning around to face Colby. "I can't. I'm not like you, Colby. I'm not…"

Colby reached out and took Quinn's hand in her own. Quinn looked down at their joined hands and swallowed hard. Despite the intense butterflies in her stomach every time her and Colby were even in the same room, Quinn was still the "good girl". She couldn't destroy her reputation this easily. She slowly removed her hand from Colby's and met her eyes.

"I can't," said Quinn simply. She turned and walked down the street.

Colby watched Quinn walk away. As much as she wanted to fight Quinn on this, as much as she wanted to ease the aching in her for more, Colby thought better of it. This took time, she knew, this seduction. Quinn needed time to process everything, and Colby had patience enough to wait for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter is rated M for adult situations. Please adjust your reading accordingly._

_Also, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and put this story on story alert or favorites. Your patronage is much appreciated!_

Chapter 5

Things seemed to be looking up for Colby. After joining Glee Club the previous week and performing for her new friends that weekend, Colby had become good friends with her fellow Glee members that next week at school. She had started sitting with them at lunch and had been invited to a shopping excursion with Kurt and Mercedes. She was even starting to look forward to school, but that was mainly because every day at school was another day she got to see Quinn.

Quinn, on the other hand, was having a horrible week. Her feelings for Colby were growing since the night at the gay club, and Quinn didn't know how to deal with them. Sitting at the same lunch table with most of the Glee kids, including Colby, wasn't helping matters any. While she had purposely decided to sit at the opposite end of the long picnic table, she couldn't help but glance over at Colby throughout lunch. About half the time, Colby would meet her gaze and smirk slightly, and Quinn would duck her head and look away.

It became so infuriating to Quinn that after lunch on Friday, she pulled Colby aside.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" demanded Quinn.

"Uh, every time I looked at you, you were looking at me first," replied Colby.

Quinn scoffed, "Whatever."

"Besides, you're gorgeous. I can't help but look at you," Colby said with a slight smirk. Quinn blushed and ducked her head. "Why does it bother you?"

"I just does," Quinn replied as she turned to leave. Colby caught Quinn's arm, and Quinn turned back to see sympathy in Colby's eyes.

"You can talk to me about it, you know," said Colby quietly.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "Just stop staring at me," she said before hurrying off to her next class. Colby let Quinn go without a fight. Now was neither the time nor the place to confront Quinn about her fairly obvious conflicting feelings. Colby sighed, she would have to be patient, despite wanting to press Quinn up against the nearest wall and kiss her breathless anytime they made eye contact.

But Colby was confident and optimistic. It was only a matter of time, she reassured herself, before Quinn would give in to her urges and give in to Colby. And really, what else did Colby have to do in this Godforsaken town besides wait?

When Quinn got home that evening, she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table nursing a glass of red wine and looking very serious.

"Sit down Quinnie, we need to talk," said Judy Fabray.

Quinn scoffed, "Not now mom. I'm not in the mood."

"That wasn't a request, Quinn," Judy said sternly.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat. "What do you want?"

Judy slid a flyer across the table to Quinn. Quinn didn't need to look at it to know what it was, a flyer from the drag show she must have forgotten in her jeans pocket. Judy probably found it doing laundry.

"What of it?" asked Quinn.

"Did you go to this?" asked Judy.

"What does it matter mom?"

"I will not have you sneaking out to go to these kind of unsavory things."

"First of all, I didn't sneak out. You were too drunk to notice I was gone," Quinn snapped back. "Second of all, what would you know about unsavory?"

"Those people are sick and sinful, Quinn, and I do not want you associating with them. It's bad enough you have to associate with that gay couple's daughter and that poor confused boy in that awful club you insist on being in, but I will not have you interacting with them in your free time. Who knows what you could catch?"

"Mom! I can't catch AIDS by going to a club. And I can't catch The Gay from being friends with Rachel and Kurt. God, you are so ignorant sometimes!"

"Language Quinn! I may have left your father, but that does not mean we don't have morals in this house."

Quinn rolled her eyes and fumed. There wasn't a whole lot more to say to her mother without inadvertently outing herself, but she was still extremely upset that she had to deal with her mother's bigotry while trying to overcome her own conflicting feelings about her sexuality.

"Quinn," Judy sighed. "I'm going to give you some space and time to think about how disappointed I am of you. I'm going to my sisters for the weekend. I trust you enough to know you won't do anything dumb while I'm away. And I know that God is always watching you and He'll make sure you're safe. We'll discuss this again when I'm home on Sunday afternoon."

Quinn just nodded and went up to her bedroom. Once safely inside after hearing her mother's car drive off, Quinn collapsed onto her bed sobbing. She was overwhelmed and her mother's untimely lack of understanding was not helping matters. Quinn didn't even know if she was gay, but she knew for sure she would never be able to come out to her mother if that was the case. If that was her mother's reaction to a flyer from a gay bar, Quinn surely did not want to know her reaction to the knowledge that Quinn had kissed another girl and was now seriously confused about her sexuality.

Quinn just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget all the feelings now boiling over inside her. She wanted to travel back in time, before Colby, before Puck and the baby, before Glee club, before everything got so complicated. Back to a time when she was popular and perfect. Even though she had been dying inside every day having to put on a show, wear a mask and be popular and perfect for everyone, it still seemed better than this tumultuous hell she was living in now.

But as much as Quinn wanted to forget, every time she closed her eyes and tried, there was Colby's face to remind her. She could feel Colby's lips on hers, their arms around each other, Colby's hand threading through her hair. Every feeling Quinn tried to suppress only made her more overwhelmed and confused.

Compounding Quinn's confusion were her memories of the night at the gay bar. Everyone there seemed so happy, so full of life, so… normal. Question after question flooded her thoughts, but not an answer among them. If she was gay, could she really fit in with those people? Were they now her community? Could she really see herself living like that? Could she replace the male figure in all her hopes and dreams for the future with a female figure? Could she be happy with a woman? Or would she have to pretend to be that happy with a man?

Thoughts, questions and uncertainty floated around inside her mind. Quinn tossed and turned on her bed for hours. A storm outside her windows formed while the storm inside her head raged. A flash of lightning broke Quinn out of her torment for a moment. She needed answers, and there was only one person she wanted answers from. Quinn grabbed her phone and her jacket and went out in search of some semblance of sanity.

* * *

Colby wasn't sure if it was the thunder and lighting that woke her up or her phone vibrating on her nightstand. Her phone vibrated again, alerting Colby of a text message. Groggily, Colby checked her phone.

_I need you. –Q_

Colby texted back. _Need me? Where are you?_

Quinn's reply came quick. _Outside._

Confused and barely awake, Colby looked out her window. A flash of lighting briefly illuminated a figure in her driveway. Colby, clad in a sports bra and boxers, rushed downstairs and opened the front door to a completely soaked Quinn.

"Quinn, what the hell?" asked Colby, pulling her inside and closing the door.

"I need you," whispered Quinn cryptically.

"Need me for what?" Colby asked. Quinn didn't have an answer to that question. Instead of barraging Colby with questions of her own, Quinn responded by pressing Colby against the door and kissing her thoroughly. Every emotion poured out through Quinn's lips, and her body hummed with pleasure. If she wasn't brave enough to ask the questions she was pondering, maybe she could figure out the answers this way.

"Oh," sighed Colby when Quinn pulled back to breathe. "Let's…let's get you out of these wet clothes." Colby took Quinn's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside, Colby locked the door behind them and turned to face Quinn. Their eyes met, and Quinn rushed forward to capture Colby's lips again. Colby moaned into the kiss and began to slide Quinn's wet t-shirt off her body. They broke the kiss to get the t-shirt over Quinn's head, but as soon as she was free of the soaked fabric, Quinn rushed forward and captured Colby's lips again.

Colby's hands ran up and down Quinn's damp skin, settling on her waste. She kissed her way down Quinn's neck, through her cleavage, and down her stomach. Colby kneeled in front of Quinn and slowly unbuttoned her sopping wet jeans. She tugged the material down, and Quinn stepped out of them. Quinn stood, in her underwear, in front of Colby. Colby pressed her lips to Quinn's firm, damp abs, and Quinn ran her fingers through Colby's short, brown hair.

"Colby," Quinn whispered when the sensations of Colby's lips on her abs were too much to take. Colby looked up and met Quinn's eyes and smiled softly at her lustful gaze. She stood and brushed a stray lock of wet hair away from Quinn's face.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Colby asked.

Quinn pulled Colby's face close to hers and whispered in her ear, "I need you."

That was all Colby needed to hear. She pulled Quinn down onto the bed with her in an urgent kiss. Colby unhooked Quinn's bra with one quick motion and slid it off her arms. Quinn shivered as the cold air made her nipples erect. Colby leaned down and took one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth. Quinn let out a moan at the sensation, a sensation she had never felt before. The pulsing between her legs began to grow.

Colby smiled slightly as she sucked, licked and lightly nipped at Quinn's nipple, while her hand worked the other nipple. Quinn's breathing quickened. She shivered and moaned and bucked her hips into Colby's as Colby continued lavishing attention on Quinn's breasts.

"Colby…" Quinn sighed. All thoughts had been purged from her head. Any and all brain processes had been reduced to feeling the sensations Colby was not bestowing on her.

Once she finished lavishing attention on both of Quinn's nipples, Colby returned her attention to Quinn's lips, kissing her thoroughly. Colby slid her hand between their bodies and down Quinn's taught stomach. Quinn's breath hitched as Colby's fingers slid between her wet folds. She moaned into Colby's mouth as Colby began slowly circling her clit with a finger. She twitched under Colby as Colby teased her sensitive clit.

Quinn moaned and sucked and nipped at Colby's neck while Colby continued to tease her. Eventually, Quinn was so wet and turned on, she needed release. She sucked on Colby's earlobe before whispering in her ear, "Please…"

Colby kissed Quinn hard as she positioned her finger at Quinn's entrance. Quinn bit down on Colby's neck to stifle a low, guttural moan as Colby slid a finger into Quinn's opening. Quinn had never felt such a rush of pleasure before. Not even all the times she had done it to herself and definitely not the time with Puck had it ever felt like this.

Colby slowly pressed in and out of Quinn, speeding up the pace as Quinn's wetness coated her finger. Quinn's hips bucked into Colby's hand, but Quinn needed more. She pulled Colby's face down for another searing kiss, hoping to tip off the masculine girl to her needs.

Colby wanted to tease Quinn a little longer, but then decided against it. Quinn was practically begging for release, and Colby was eager to satisfy. Colby added a second, and then third finger and sped up her movements, matching Quinn's bucking hips. When Colby thought Quinn was getting close to an orgasm, she slid down Quinn's body and slid her tongue between Quinn's folds.

Quinn moaned and swore as Colby licked and sucked on her clit while her fingers continued to fill her opening. Colby curved her fingers slightly, and Quinn was gone. Quinn bucked, twitched, swore and moaned Colby's name as her orgasm rippled through her body.

Colby didn't slowdown after giving Quinn one orgasm. She continued slowly drawing another orgasm out of Quinn, and another, until Quinn rested her hand on Colby's head in a silent gesture to tell her she'd had her fill. Colby slowly pulled out of Quinn and slid back up.

Quinn pulled Colby down for a lazy kiss as Quinn curled into Colby's arms. While she thought she might have been grossed out by tasting herself on Colby's lips, Quinn actually became more aroused at the taste and scent.

"Wow…" Quinn sighed as she lay in Colby's arms. She was content, Quinn realized, for the first time in a really long time, maybe even for the first time ever.

Colby chuckled, "Yeah."

"I don't quite know what to say right now," Quinn said.

"You don't have to say anything," Colby replied, kissing Quinn's temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn nuzzled Colby's neck and inhaled Colby's cologne. As Quinn came down from her post-orgasm high, she was flooded with memories of the last time she had had sex. It had been disappointing, awkward, and regrettable. This time, the second time Quinn lost her virginity, it was exciting, satisfying and entirely overwhelming.

Tears began to roll down Quinn's cheeks as the memories and feelings overwhelmed her. A tear dripped down onto Colby's shoulder. Colby looked at Quinn and wiped the tears away.

"Hey… What's wrong?" asked Colby.

Quinn sniffed, "Nothing. I'm sorry. I just… didn't expect to lose my virginity again."

Colby smiled softly, "Yeah, that's understandable."

Quinn rubbed the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry. I probably look like a mess."

"You look beautiful," Colby said sincerely as she brushed the remaining tears away. Even in the dim light of the street lamps outside, Colby could see Quinn blush at the compliment. She nuzzled cutely into Colby's neck partially out of embarrassment and partially out of thanks. While she had been told she was beautiful by so many people throughout her life, Colby was the first person Quinn truly believed. And each time Colby told her, her heart raced and her face turned bright red.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms for a few moments before Colby interrupted the silence.

"At the risk of ruining this moment, what happened?" asked Colby.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened to make you come here?" Colby clarified. "I thought you didn't like me."

Quinn tensed. She didn't really want to talk about it, but she knew there would never be a more comfortable time then post-satisfying-orgasm. "I did like you. I-I do like you. I just didn't want to show it," Quinn paused and gathered her thoughts. "I got in a fight with my mom. She found the flyer from the drag show and interrogated me about it."

"What did she say?" Colby asked as she ran her fingers up and down Quinn's arm in an attempt to keep her calm and comfortable.

"Oh, you know, the usual 'sinful' and 'immoral' bullshit. She's a worn-out record of those right-wing nut-jobs." Colby nodded and let Quinn continue. "So she yelled and then went to my Aunt's for the weekend to get away from me."

"And then you came here," Colby said.

"Yeah… I just needed to see if…if…" Quinn trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"If you'd like it as much as you thought you would?" Colby supplied.

"Yeah…"

"And?"

Quinn smiled. "I think you know the answer," she said and planted a lingering kiss on Colby's neck. Her heart pounded in her ears. Never had Quinn felt so alive as she felt in that moment lying in Colby's arms, but never had Quinn been so scared too. Her mother's words rang in her ears. Everything she had just done, all the pleasure, the excitement, Colby… Her heart said none of that was wrong, but her mind… her mind wouldn't stop the broken record that was her mother and father's voices. Within a few minutes, Quinn had let them and the fear overwhelm her.

"I should go," Quinn muttered, extracting herself from Colby's arms.

"Quinn… You don't have to go," Colby said. Quinn began putting her clothes back on. Colby got out of bed and went over to Quinn. She touched Quinn's cheek, and Quinn met her eyes. "You really don't have to go."

"I-I should."

"Quinn, what I'm saying is I want you to stay. Please spend the night?"

Quinn's fear melted away as Colby's ocean-blue eyes bored into her. "What about your aunts?"

"My aunts? My aunts don't care. They know I'm sexually active, and they know they can't stop me, so they just accept it. Besides, it's not like I can get you pregnant."

Quinn blushed with embarrassment at the comment and ducked Colby's gaze. Colby studied Quinn's reaction and finally put the pieces together. She had heard roomers and vague comments from people in Glee and other classmates, but didn't quite know what to make of them, until now.

"Oh God, Quinn. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"

"You really didn't know, did you?" Quinn asked. She assumed everyone knew by now, but Colby was new and hadn't lived through the baby-drama.

"I didn't. I heard things, bits and pieces, but I didn't put it together until now. I'm really sorry I brought it up."

Quinn shook her head, "It's okay. You didn't know. You weren't here when it all happened."

Colby reached out and took Quinn's hand in her own. "You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to, but I would like to hear about it some day."

Quinn nodded but didn't meet Colby's eyes. "Some day," she said. Colby squeezed her hand and Quinn finally met Colby's eyes. "I'll stay on one condition."

"Anything."

Quinn stepped into Colby's personal space and whispered in her ear. "Don't let me think about anything. I don't want to think right now."

"Absolutely," Colby sighed as a shiver ran up her spine. "No thinking." Colby pulled Quinn back down to the bed and kissed her breathless.

Hours later, as Quinn finally fell asleep in Colby's arms, she wasn't haunted by thoughts of her parents, her fears or her mistakes. Colby had helped push those thoughts far from her mind, and instead, Quinn fell asleep with only thoughts of her and Colby together.

* * *

Colby woke up to a warm body stirring next to her. She opened her eyes and adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming in through her window. The body next to her rolled over and snuggled into Colby. Colby smiled and kissed Quinn's forehead and pulled her in closer.

Colby's heart pounded in her ears as Quinn slowly woke up in her arms. She hadn't done this in a long while, woken up with a girl. Colby hadn't dated someone in over a year, and the last time she had woken up with a girl was the day her and her most recent ex had broken up.

Colby had a mini panic attack as horrible memories flooded her system. Colby closed her eyes and was unsuccessful in making the memories disappear until Quinn kissed Colby's neck, breaking her out of her head.

"Good morning," Colby smiled.

"Morning," Quinn purred.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Colby.

"Really good. You?"

"Good as well."

Quinn giggled, "Good." They snuggled for a moment before Colby's stomach grumbled and interrupted their peace.

"Hungry?" Quinn asked.

Colby nodded. "I think I smell bacon. My aunt Sharron is like a short-order cook when it comes to breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, what ever you want, she'll make it."

"Sounds good," said Quinn shyly. She was nervous about breakfast with Colby's aunts. She had met them twice when practicing with Colby for the duet assignment a few weeks before, but today she would be meeting them as Colby's "friend" who had just "slept over".

"You okay?" Colby asked, studying the tense look on Quinn's face.

"Yeah… I'm just…"

"Worried?" Colby finished. Quinn nodded. "Don't be. You're not going into the lions den. It's just my aunts. And they already like you."

"Easy for you to say."

Colby turned Quinn's face to hers and kissed her slowly. Quinn's nervousness melted away into Colby's kiss.

"Ready?" Colby asked. Quinn nodded, and Colby popped out of bed and tossed her a pair of basket-ball shorts and a tee-shirt. Quinn got dressed, and Colby threw on a tee-shirt.

Colby led Quinn downstairs, hand in hand.

"Morning Colbs!" said Sharon from the kitchen.

"Good morning…" said Kathi, just as Colby and Quinn rounded the corner into the kitchen. "…Quinn! Good to see you again."

"Morning," said Colby.

"Good morning," Quinn said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, what would you girls like for breakfast?" asked Sharon.

"The usual," said Colby.

"I'll eat anything," replied Quinn.

"Well, alright then. Pancakes, bacon and eggs coming right up," said Sharon, turning to the stove.

"Quinn, how do you like your eggs?" asked Kathi.

"Um, scrambled I guess," replied Quinn.

"So… sounded like you two had quite the night last night," snickered Sharon as she cracked an egg into a mixing bowl. Quinn blushed and her heart raced. Colby glared at her aunt as Kathi whapped her on the arm.

"I told you not to embarrass them," scolded Kathi. "Honestly, we didn't hear that much."

"It's fine," Colby muttered, while Quinn's face turned an embarrassing shade of red.

"Changing subjects, so Quinn, what do you think of the economic crisis in Greece?" Kathi said, humorously.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my Aunts," Colby said as she walked Quinn home.

"It's okay. They're nice. I had a good time," Quinn replied. "So… where do we go from here?"

"Well, I think that's kind of up to you, Quinn. You're the one who's struggling with things. I don't want to pressure you into being out. We can take this as fast or as slow as you want."

Quinn nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'm okay with hiding, sneaking around, whatever, if that's all you can handle."

"Okay," replied Quinn.

"I'll let you think about it," continued Colby. "I'm cool with whatever you decide."

"Okay," Quinn said, thinking things over. She was used to being in control when it came to her relationships, but whatever was going on between her and Colby through her for a loop. It was hard for her to deny now that she was interested in the butch girl, and that terrified her.

"Quinn," Colby said softly. Quinn looked at Colby. "I had a really good time last night."

Quinn blushed. "So did I."

They arrived outside Quinn's home a minute later. Colby kissed Quinn on the cheek before bidding her farewell and heading back to her Aunts. Quinn hurried inside and up to her room. Her mom would be gone for another day, but Quinn didn't feel safe anywhere in the house except for her own room. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling for hours. Thoughts, feelings and memories swirled around her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she made her decision. Despite the life-changing night she had just experienced, Quinn wasn't strong enough to break free of the life she currently lived. She couldn't, wouldn't let Colby inside her heart, though she was afraid Colby was already there.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry for the wait friends. Here's the newest chapter :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Addy, not for content but just because she's awesome!  
_

* * *

Chapter 7

Quinn was thankful that Kurt had decided to come back to McKinley that week. All the attention was on him, which meant no one noticed that she was even more reserved and introverted than normal. Quinn fought with herself daily over her urge to want to talk to Colby and conversely to pretend Colby didn't exist.

Colby wanted to give Quinn space at school, and Kurt's return gave her the perfect excuse to focus on that excitement rather than try to make contact with Quinn. Colby knew, above all, Quinn needed time to think, and Colby didn't want to pressure Quinn into moving too fast.

So, for two weeks, Quinn and Colby ignored each other. Only Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes picked up on the awkwardness between the two, but the three of them didn't want to make much of it, especially since the drama in Glee club was now focused on the Brittany and Santana duet.

A few weeks after that, Regionals was all Glee club focused on. And after the excitement of Regionals, Puck decided everyone needed to relax and celebrate, so he threw a party. His parents were gone and his furnished basement was stocked with liquor and beer, a beer pong table, and Wii Rock Band.

Colby didn't usually drink, but after seeing Quinn at the party in a mini skirt, Colby decided she could use a little liquid courage. One drink turned into two, then four, then six.

Halfway through the night, an obliviously drunk Colby stumbled upstairs to the main floor. While on her way to get some fresh air, she crashed into an upset and drunk Santana.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Colby.

"Fuck if I know," responded Santana.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care? Why does anyone care?"

"Hey," Colby said, sobering up. "Seriously, what is it?"

"Why do they have to flaunt it? Huh? Why does she have to be all fucking over him? God, it's so disgusting!"

"Who? Brittany and Artie?"

"Ugh, don't even say their names, make me puke."

"San-"

Santana interrupted, "You know, you're kinda hot..."

* * *

Quinn just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget that she and Colby were in the same room. She wanted to forget how every nerve tingled whenever Colby looked at her. She wanted to forget every urge to pull Colby into the guest bedroom and fuck her brains out. She just wanted to forget Colby even existed. So one drink became three, and then six, and then nine. And all her worries were forgotten.

Quinn stumbled upstairs in search of a bathroom. She opened one door to find a broom closet. She opened another to find an office. She opened a third to find a bedroom where a pants-less Santana was writhing on the bed while Colby went down on her. Quinn stared for a moment, her brain slow to register what was happening. She let out what must have been a squeak of disbelief.

Colby looked up at the noise and her eyes went wide, "Quinn!"

Quinn ran from the room and out the back door into the pouring, freezing rain. Colby followed.

"Quinn, please wait! I can explain!" Colby yelled. The adrenaline of the moment and the freezing rain sobered both girls up quickly.

Quinn whipped around, "How could you?"

"Quinn, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh bullshit. Fucking bullshit!"

"Quinn, why are you upset with me? I didn't think- I didn't know you felt this way."

"What?"

"You've been ignoring me. I thought you didn't want this, us, whatever."

"I don't- I mean- just- oh fuck you!" Quinn screamed, slapping Colby in a fit of rage.

Quinn ran off while Colby stood there in shock. Quinn ran the two blocks home through the backyards of the neighbors as warm tears flowed down her frozen face.

Colby went back inside the house and into the bedroom where Santana, now dressed, was waiting.

"Holy crap, what happened?" Santana asked.

"It's raining out."

"Obviously. I meant that mark on your face."

"Quinn slapped me," Colby said.

"Why? Why was she pissed at you?"

"We... We sort of... fucked."

"You fucked Quinn? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Colby shook her head.

"Dude... You fell for her," said Santana.

"So what if I did?"

"Oh, you're screwed."

"Yeah, like you're any less screwed. Tough girl is hopelessly in love with her best friend."

"Hey, I may have my issues," Santana said. Colby raised her eyebrows. "But Quinn is a hundred times the closet-case I am."

"Fuck, man, what a pair we make..."

Santana let out a pithy laugh, "Yeah… If only I could get Britt to dump Wheels and be with me."

"Not gonna happen," Colby argued.

"Why?"

"What's the one thing Britt needs from you that you can't give her?"

Santana looked confused. "A penis?"

"No, ew. She needs you to be out."

"Oh, yeah. That," Santana sighed. "You can help me with that!"

"How?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for sticking with me on this story. It's quite close to my heart, and I'm doing my darnedest to finish it. Keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you!_

_A/N 2: Addy, I love that you read my work. These stories are for you, sweet pea! :)_

Chapter 8

Colby waited for Santana in the parking lot of McKinley High School Monday morning. She was nervous, not for herself but for Santana. They had decided to pretend to be a couple so Santana could come out to the school and make Brittany jealous. Santana figured with Colby as her "girlfriend" no one would bully them, given what Colby did to Karofsky earlier that year, and once the student population got used to the idea of Santana as gay, they would be more accepting of her and Britt together. At least, that was the theory.

Colby saw Santana get out of her car. As much as she tried to cover it up, Colby could tell Santana hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"You ready?" Colby asked as she walked over to Santana. Santana shook her head. "You're not backing out." Santana hesitated, but shook her head again. "You have to do this if you want Britt back." Santana nodded. "Okay, let's do this." Colby held out her hand for Santana. Santana took a deep breath and threaded her fingers with Colby's. They walked hand-in-hand into school.

"No me gusta," muttered Santana. All eyes were on them as they walked through the halls.

"There's no going back now, babe," said Colby. They walked to Santana's locker, where Colby, like a good girlfriend, held Santana's books for her as she rearranged things in her locker. Colby looked around at the students that passed them in the hallway. She spotted Brittany and Artie walking down the hall.

"Hey, Britt is coming," said Colby. Santana looked over and saw Brittany and Artie walking and wheeling towards them. "It's now or never." Santana nodded and took a breath before pressing her lips to Colby's right there in the hallway in front of everyone. Their kiss only lasted a moment, but it was long enough to confirm that Colby and Santana were now an item and that Santana was definitely into chicks.

As Santana pulled back from the kiss, she saw Brittany stop dead in her tracks at the very public display of affection. The disappointed and confused look on Brittany's face killed Santana, but the idea was to make Brittany jealous. This was the only way to achieve that.

"I don't like this," whispered Santana. The crowd around them passed by with hushed words and astonished looks.

"Yeah, well, it's not going to get much easier for a while," Colby said, affectionately pushing a lock of Santana's hair behind her ear. "I'm your support system for now, until you can support yourself."

Santana nodded and glanced back down the hallway. She watched Brittany and Artie as they headed away through the crowded hall. "This is for her."

"Look at you, all in love and shit," teased Colby.

Santana playfully swatted at Colby's arm. "Don't make me fake break up with you the same day we just fake started dating."

Colby laughed and nuzzled against Santana's neck in a faux show of affection. "Well, shall I be a good girlfriend and escort you to your first class?"

"You better or you're not getting any fake sex tonight," said Santana. They linked hands again and headed off down the hall for their first day of being a "couple".

* * *

By Glee time, everyone in the school knew. When Colby and Santana walked into the choir room that afternoon, the group barraged them with questions about their relationship. Colby and Santana tried to be vague about it, given that they hadn't decided on a good background story. They settled on suggesting they had gotten together at Puck's party.

Brittany didn't say anything to Santana. In fact, she barely looked at her. Colby registered the slight glare Brittany gave her but tried not to let it bother her. The goal was a jealous Brittany, and Colby had to be affectionate with Santana to make that happen, despite how sad Brittany looked.

When Quinn walked into Glee Club last, everyone besides Brittany was still congratulating Colby and Santana. Quinn sat on the risers and seemed not to register the commotion. Colby tried not to let Quinn's seeming indifference bother her either. This was also about making Quinn jealous, at least jealous enough to admit her feelings for Colby.

Quinn was jealous, more jealous than she had ever been in her life. Even more jealous than when Rachel and Finn started dating the first time. But Quinn couldn't let anyone know her feelings. She wouldn't show how much it killed her to see Colby and Santana holding hands or kissing. She wouldn't show how much she wanted to push Santana aside and make Colby her girlfriend. She wouldn't, couldn't show any of that to anyone.

So she didn't. She kept a straight face through Glee and bolted right after. This happened for a week before Quinn started acting semi-normal again, at least as far as not running out after Glee club and talking to her friends for more than a moment. She tried to keep her cool, but inside, Quinn was dying.

* * *

"You okay? Quinn?" asked Rachel. Quinn looked up at Rachel from across the library table. Rachel was helping Quinn with Spanish during their free period, but Quinn was too distracted by Colby and Santana holding hands across a table on the other side of the library.

"What?" Quinn said, breaking out of her stare.

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it lately."

"I'm fine," said Quinn dismissively.

"You sure? I know we're not actually friends or whatever, but I am here if you need to talk about anything."

Quinn sighed. She didn't have the energy to get mad at the brunette's good intentions. "I'm sure, but thanks. It's just… family stuff."

Rachel nodded. She waited a few moments before speaking up again, "It's not really my place to say anything, so take this however you like, but I think high school is too short to let popularity stop you from being exactly who you are."

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes, but then thought better of letting Rachel's comment get to her. "Easier said than done."

"True. It's just something to think about."

Quinn nodded and focused her attention on her homework, even though her mind was elsewhere. Quinn could see Colby and Santana playfully flirting with each other out of the corner of her eye. It just about made Quinn sick to her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story. I love hearing from you all, so read and review! _

_A/N2: I don't usually include many songs/lyrics in my writing, but this chapter has a song that fits SO well that I couldn't resist. I recommend listening to the song when it comes up and imagining Quinn singing to Colby. "Set Fire to the Rain" -Adele_

Chapter 9

Nothing about life was going easily for Quinn. With all the emotional turmoil over Colby and Santana's relationship, Quinn couldn't focus in class, she couldn't focus in Glee, she wasn't even interested in running for Prom Queen anymore despite the pressure from her mother to do so.

That Friday at Glee practice, Colby and Santana were all over each other. Quinn was getting physically sick of their PDA and everything irritated her. When she snapped at Brittany for something she said about unicorns at the end of practice, Quinn knew she had let Colby and Santana's relationship get the better of her. She left quickly before anyone could say anything.

Kurt was suspicious about Quinn's change in behavior and followed Quinn after her outburst and cornered her in the parking lot.

"Spill it," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about, Quinn. Now, spill it."

"Kurt, I honestly have no idea what you're referring to."

Kurt eyed Quinn for a moment. "Colby and Santana."

Quinn's jaw dropped. She thought Kurt was going to ask her about why she had snapped at Brittany, but she hadn't expected he would make the connection between her outburst and Colby and Santana's new relationship. Suddenly, Quinn was overcome with emotion. There was someone who knew, someone she could talk to, someone who knew was it was like to feel this way. Quinn just about collapsed sobbing into Kurt's arms. Kurt caught her and let her cry on his shoulder until she could breathe again. He got her into his car and drove to the nearest coffee shop.

After getting their coffee, they sat in a secluded corner and sipped their drinks in silence. Kurt was content giving Quinn the time to think about what to say.

"How did you know?" asked Quinn, still sniffing back tears.

"I saw you and Colby at the bar dancing and kissing."

"Oh my god."

"And I've seen the look on your face during Glee. You snapping at Brittany was a pretty big give-away too."

Quinn nodded but didn't say anything for a moment. "I think I'm... I'm..." Quinn couldn't quite say the "G" word, so she opted for something else, "I like her Kurt."

"I know."

"How did this happen?"

"You tell me," responded Kurt

"We kissed, at her house, when we were practicing our duet. And then again at the bar. And then we... had sex."

"Wait, what? You had sex?"

Quinn nodded.

"And? How was it?"

Quinn blushed, "It was... life changing, literally."

"Wow. So do you— are you in love?" asked Kurt.

"I don't—" Quinn paused and the nodded as the realization hit her. "Yes."

Kurt smiled slightly and sipped his coffee. "Alright, now that we have that all out in the open, how are you gonna get her back?"

"What?" Quinn said, confused.

"Well, you want to be with her right?"

Quinn shrugged, "I guess."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"What's not stopping me? Kurt, I can't be…"

"Gay," Kurt finished for her. "You can say it, Quinn, it's not an affliction."

"Feels like it… besides, she's with Santana."

Kurt scoffed, "That's easily remedied. Santana loves Brittany, as soon as Brittany breaks up with Artie, Santana will be back on that blonde before you can say 'me gusta'." Quinn smiled for a moment, but as soon as it came, it went with a weighty sigh. "Does Colby know how you feel about her?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. The last time we talked, I—I slapped her."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You what? Jeez, I didn't know you had a flare for the dramatic. Well, that complicates things." He paused, considering his options. "First thing's first then, you need to tell her how you feel."

"How do I do that? She's always around Santana."

"How else, Quinn? With a song."

* * *

Colby waited for Santana outside of school that afternoon. Her mind was on Quinn and her outburst earlier in Glee. Obviously Colby's relationship with Santana was having an effect on Quinn, more so than Quinn let on. Colby didn't like having to keep up the charade, but it seemed to be working, and that was most important.

Brittany had also been acting strangely. The normally bubbly blonde wasn't all smiles and giggles in Glee club around Colby and Santana. Every glance was hesitant and turned into a glare. The glaring was getting hard for Colby to ignore.

Other than the reactions from Quinn and Brittany, Colby was having a good time pretending to be Santana's girlfriend. At school, they developed an easy, flirty banter between them, and had gotten quite comfortable with their PDA. They even hung out after school and on weekends, though just as friends without the flirting. Despite her reputation, Colby found Santana to be surprisingly thoughtful and sensitive. If Colby hadn't been head-over-heals for Quinn, she thought she might have fallen for the fiery Latina.

"Hey sexy," Santana purred into Colby's ear as she snuck up on the butch girl.

"Hey yourself," replied Colby. She held out her hand for Santana to take. Santana took it, more confident in herself to show a little PDA in front of the student body. They walked out to Colby's car in the parking lot.

Colby spoke up as they drove off to her house, "So, have you noticed Brittany's been glaring at me?"

"I try not to notice, but yeah. I think it's working," Santana responded.

"I guess so. I'm just afraid she's gonna punch me."

"I could say the same thing about Quinn, with the way she freaked out on Brittany earlier."

"Yeah, that was intense. It's definitely getting to her too. What do you think, about another week until she snaps?"

Santana laughed, "Could be. And a week after that until Britt breaks up with Wheels?"

"Sounds about right," Colby paused before speaking again. "Hey San, I'm proud of you."

"Oh, don't go getting all sentimental on me Colbs."

"No, I'm serious. You've come a really long way these past few weeks. Britt will be really lucky to have you when she's ready."

Santana smiled shyly, "Thanks."

* * *

Quinn's heartbeat raced as she spoke with Mr. Schuester about performing for Glee. Naturally, he was receptive and excited to hear from a normally reserved student. Quinn wasn't so excited. She knew she had to do this, but she sure as hell didn't want to. Kurt had convinced her it was the only way to appeal to Colby, and to stand up and—sort of—come out to her friends.

As she stood next to Mr. Schue, in front of Glee, Quinn's heartbeat pounded in her ears. She didn't hear a word he said, until he looked at her, indicating she now had the floor. Quinn took a breath and nodded at Brad to begin. As the piano began to play, she locked eyes with Colby, sitting with Santana in the second row behind Finn and Rachel. Quinn poured her heart and soul into the song. She had to make Colby see. This was her only chance.

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say,_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

As the last note died on Quinn's lips, the room was still. Her eyes had never left Colby's. Her heart pounded in her ears again, and Quinn rushed out of the room, overwhelmed with what she had just done. The Glee club sat stunned for a moment, until Finn spoke up.

"Wow, that girl needs to get over me," said Finn, draping an arm around Rachel possessively. Many in the room, who knew who Quinn was singing to, eyed Finn confused.

Colby said what everyone was thinking, "What?" She stood up. "That song wasn't about _you_." Colby rushed out of the choir room after Quinn.

Colby found Quinn in the girl's bathroom closest to the choir room. Quinn was sobbing over the sink when Colby walked in. Quinn didn't make any effort to acknowledge Colby's presence.

"Quinn," Colby whispered.

"Go away," Quinn said angrily through her tears. But Colby didn't move a muscle. Quinn took a furious step towards Colby in an effort to intimidate her, but Colby still didn't budge. This made Quinn even more upset. "What do you want from me?" Quinn yelled.

Colby took two steps and closed the distance between them in a heated kiss. All the pent up frustrations between them melted away as Colby pressed Quinn up against the bathroom wall. Quinn whimpered into Colby's mouth and dug her fingers into Colby's sides. She held on to Colby as her knees went weak and the world around her faded away.


End file.
